Boo Boo
by XxSakugoxX
Summary: When Momiji get a Boo Boo ,as he calls it, and Yuki ends up helping him. What will happen when Yuki's caring side shows and Momiji keeps crying.Yaoi, YukixMomiji.


A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted any stories lately. I've been busy and very bored... So, I've made this to get over my writers block. Don't you just hate it when you can't write no matter what you do. Oh well, enjoy this story! They are probably ooc, but I tried.

Title: Boo Boo

Anime/Manga: Fruits Basket

Couple: Yuki and Momiji

Rating:T

Warning: Yaoi

Summery: When Momiji get a Boo Boo ,as he calls it, and Yuki ends up helping him. What will happen when Yuki's caring side shows and Momiji keeps , YukixMomiji.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Boo Boo

Momiji skipped down the road to visit Tohru, his best friend in the whole world, but on the way a little accident happened. Momiji tripped over his feet and landed on his hands and knees. "Ow-www!" He whelped tears stinging his eyes. "Momiji...?" Asked a familiar voice above him. "Yuki..." Momiji whimpered. Yuki swatted down to get a better look at him, to make sure he wasn't hurt, but when he did Momiji jumped onto him sobbing into Yuki's t-shirt. "Momiji are you okay?" The hare shook his head. "No." then shoved his head into Yuki's neck. "I got a Boo Boo!"

Yuki sweat-dropped.'Of course that's what's wrong.' Yuki though tyring to get the bunny that was glued to him off. "Please let go..." Momiji shock his head again. "But, it hurts..." He sobbed. "Come on it can't hurt that much." The rat placed his hand on the younger boy's sholder. The hurt bunny only nodded pressing his face closer to his neck. "Shh...shhh." Yuki whipered into his ear before picking him up, bridal style, and carring him to the house. Tohru was at the store with Shigure and Kyo was probably on the roof, Yuki wasn't sure and really didn't care. Yuki carefully sat Momiji down, the boy whimpered wrapping his hands around the rodent. "Hold on for a second..." Yuki murmured against Momiji's head. The Blonde headed boy reluctantly let go, letting the other go get the medical supplies.

A few minutes later Yuki returned with the medical box in his hands. "Y-Yuki..." He whimpered as the boy came into view. Yuki got out some disinfectant spray and brought it to Momiji's leg. "Hm..." Yuki slightly pressed to spray nozzle. Momiji moaned in pain which made Yuki blush. After the bush went away he continued to clean the wound. After he finished Yuki gently pressed a band-aid onto his knee. Momiji hissed with the contact tears coming to his eyes again. "It's alright Momiji." Yuki said with a slight grin. The rabbit smiled and rubbed his face against Yuki's. Yuki blushed lightly. "Thank you..." Momiji whispered coming closer to Yuki. The rat boy could feel Momiji's breath against his own face then the mischievous bunny slightly pressed his knee against his cousin's crotch.

That was the final straw, Yuki just couldn't take it anymore and pressed his lips fiercely against the younger boys. Everything Momiji was doing today was making him want the boy more and the boy this was pure enjoyment and Momiji's lips tasted really sweet like lollipops, gummy worms, and other sweet candies. Momiji on the other hand was in complete shock. The boy had been wanting to kiss Yuki for such a long time and it was finally happening, Momiji just couldn't stop himself ,not that he wanted to stop, from smiling and kissing back. Yuki pleased from Momiji kissing back that he placed his hands on the back of the boy's head bringing him closer. The more dominant boy licked the others lips begging for entrance which he was given. Momiji climbed his way into Yuki's lap, wrapping his legs around the other one's waist. The boy's reluctantly parted to breath, the need was growing a bit to much. The boys smiled at one another in complete happiness. "I love you Yuki." Momiji said smiled placing a kiss on the younger one's head."And I, You."

The shy hare hugged the other tightly. Yuki smiled once again hugging back while slowly but steadily placing kisses up and down the weaker ones neck. Momiji shuddered under his touch. "So, your Boo Boos feeling better know, huh?" Yuki asked affectionately rubbing the boys head. Momiji leaned forward a gave Yuki a innocent kiss. "I'm guessing that's a yes." Momiji smiled before wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck and give the boy another kiss which the other returned.

"What the Hell is going on in here!" Yelled a frightened and confused cat from the doorway...


End file.
